Demons
by jamiexh
Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?
1. Prologue

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Prologue

"_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold"_

Beca sighed as she looked at the sobbing male kneeing at her feet, her gun positioned point down on his head. He was a traitor. He was running his mouth to other dealers about her organization. That was not to be tolerated. "Fuck you," she swore as she pulled the trigger on the gun in her hand. Immediately, the body slumped to the ground and she rolled her eyes. "Dispose of him," she ordered her men as she walked out of the room.

"That seemed a little harsh, Becs," Jesse replied, slowly jogging to catch up to her.

"How can you say that, Jesse," she spat back. "He betrayed us."

"He was a blue demon. A common low level dealer. And he was known for telling tall tales. No one was ever going to believe him."

"And what if they did? Jesse, this is our legacy. Not to mention that this is my only chance to start a career in music. Our mothers set us up over here as a test run. We keep the business going under the guise of a night club, bar, and strip club, all the while hiding the drug trade and prostitution sex club for four years while we attend college. Then I move to LA, start another branch over there and try my hand at producing music. And I'll have the money to back it."

"And I keep Atlanta. I know. But, Atlanta is just your test run, not mine."

"That's because I was raised around this. You and your mom weren't. I've been in drug trade with mom since I could walk. It's toughened me up. And that is something you need to do, my dear cousin," Beca said as she led them both into the elevator. She tapped her green wristband onto the sensor twice and pushed the button to seventh floor.

Beca and Jesse ran their organization, which they called 'Demons,' out of a former seven story hotel with a basement. Beca and Jesse's mothers helped them renovate the hotel so it would work for what they had in mind. Every floor was changed and updated to suit their organization's needs. The staff was able to access select floors based on their role in the organization through a wristband that contained a computer chip. The wristbands were colored to distinguish their role and by tapping it to a sensor on the staff elevator, they were able to gain access to certain floors.

Beca and Jesse, being the head of the organization had master access to the building, but very few knew that. They disguised themselves as lower members of the Demons organization, so that no one could easily discover their true involvement. Beca wore a green wristband, which denoted her as a green demon which was a senior staff member. She played the role of a head bartender and a DJ. As such she had access to all four clubs, Maenad, the illegal sex club, Incubus, the strip club with male strippers, Succubus, the strip club with female strippers, and Hellhound, the regular nightclub. Jesse had an orange wristband, which denoted him as an orange demon, which made him a stripper for Incubus and waiter in Maenad. By taping their wristbands twice, Beca and Jesse were able to lock the elevator while they traveled to other floors while they acted as the head of Demons. To keep the secrecy, they were only referred to by their titles, Cerberus and Charon.

Jesse followed Beca as they got off on the seventh floor which contained their two penthouse apartments. Beca shook her head as Jesse followed her into her apartment.

"Can I get changed for my shift in piece," she asked, annoyed.

"You could if we were done talking."

"What's left to talk about?"

"Beca, we start college in less than a week, aren't you the least bit nervous about it?"

"Nope."

"Well, I am."

"Jesse," Beca sighed, "we run a multi-billion dollar empire built mostly on drugs and prostitution. You can handle that, but college scares you?"

"College matters. It's the time where you're supposed to be making friends and falling in love and stuff. But, how can I possibly do any of that when I'm hiding part of who I am?"

"Everyone is hiding something. Our something is just a little bigger than most." She paused and looked at the time. "I have to be downstairs in Hellhound in five."

"I'm coming with," Jesse said. "I need a drink."

"Fine," she replied as she quickly changed her shirt and they both headed out the door to the elevator.

They headed down to the first floor, and exited into a small hallway which connected the employee elevator to the front desk and the lobby. Hellhound was located on the first floor just past the desk and guest elevator. A bouncer stood at the entrance to both areas and checked the passes given out at the desk.

As they passed by the desk, they saw an attractive blonde woman asking the attendant for a manager.

"Can we help you with something," Beca asked after hearing the blonde's request.

The blonde turned to them. "Hello. I'm Aubrey Posen. I'm inquiring about employment here. Are you the manager?"

"I'm the head DJ and one of the head bartenders. The manager for Hellhound isn't scheduled for another couple of hours so I'm in charge. Come with me, we'll talk at the bar. It's not opened yet, and I have to take inventory."

"Thank you," Aubrey stated as she followed Jesse and Beca to the bar area. Beca and Jesse climbed behind the bar and gestured for Aubrey to take a seat at one of the stools.

"So you want a job," Beca asked.

"I need a job," Aubrey said as she pulled out her resume and handed it to the brunette.

"Why do you need a job?"

"I'm a senior at Barden University. Last year, I got sick while performing onstage at a televised national acapella competition. My father was so embarrassed that he cut me off financially. I'm a resident advisor so I have free room and board from the school, and I've taken student loans to finish paying off my last year, but I still have bills to pay. I'm sorry. I don't mean it to sound as a sob story or anything, but I just need employment. I've put in applications everywhere."

"You're honest," Jesse stated.

"There is no point in lying about anything," the blonde answered.

"Do you know anything about bartending," Beca inquired.

"Not really," Aubrey replied. "But, I learn fast."

"That's a…that's a really good quality," Jesse stammered.

Beca looked at her cousin, who was making googly eyes at the blonde. He turned to the brunette with a pleading look. She could tell that Jesse had a crush on the girl. With a sigh, Beca faced Aubrey. "Okay, Aubrey, I can't personally offer you a job here, but I'll talk to the manager when she gets in and I'll have her give you a call. For what it's worth, I think we'll be able to arrange something with you."

"Thank you," Aubrey said with a big smile. Beca gestured to a bouncer and asked him to see Aubrey out.

Once the blonde was out of earshot, the DJ turned to her cousin. "You owe me."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 1

"_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes"_

Beca knocked softly on the open door before she walked into her father's office.

"Beca," Warren Mitchell greeted as he broke out into a big smile. He got up from his desk and hugged his daughter.

"Hi Dad," she replied meekly, not really sure how to handle his affection. "I've missed you," she said, awkwardly.

"I've missed you, too. Come on, sit down," he said, gesturing to the chair in the room, before he sat back down at his desk. "So are you ready for Barden?"

She relaxed as she sat down, grateful that the awkward moment had passed. "It's college, dad. It's a four year barrier for me going to Los Angeles and starting my music career."

"We've talked about this before, Beca. DJing isn't a career. It's a hobby. Your mother even agrees."

"Yeah, well mom has different ideas about what I should be doing."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Dad," Beca quickly recovered. "Look, right now, being a dj and bartender has given me free room and board at the club where I work."

"I know. I still wish you would have stayed in the dorms. I am willing to pay for it."

"I just want to be done with this four year test run and get started paying my dues."

"Look, Beca, I know that you don't want to hear this, but give college a shot. Join in, make friends, just not with any boys," he joked. "I'm kidding. But, in all seriousness try to make this time worthwhile. There is an activity fair on the quad today, why don't you go check it out."

"Fine. I'll go check it out," she said as she got up to leave. "Oh and dad, I wouldn't worry about boys. I like both, but I usually prefer girls."

"Got it. But Beca, I still do worry about you. I know that I really haven't been in your life as of late, but I want to change that. I want us to be able to talk about things. I'm finally able to be involved in your life now that we're back in the same state. And I want to be involved. Please let me in."

Beca nodded. "I'll see you around, Dad, okay? Maybe we'll have lunch together or something."

"I'd like that. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

…

Aubrey sighed as yet another possible candidate was disinterested in their acapella group. Her redheaded best friend gave her a small smile and reassuringly squeezed her arm.

"What are we going to do, Chloe," the blonde said, upset.

"What about her," Chloe replied, pointing to an attractive brunette girl over in the crowd. She quickly waved her over.

The girl smiled. "Hey Aubrey."

"Hi Beca," Aubrey greeted back.

"You two know each other," Chloe asked, never talking her eyes off the short alternative girl.

"Beca works with me over at Hellhound," the blonde answered.

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I bartend, but mostly I'm a DJ," Beca replied, proudly.

"So you like music," Chloe pushed. "Why don't you audition for the Bellas? It's our acapella group. We compete in competitions in hopes of getting to the national championship at Lincoln Center."

"Acapella? Oh, right, that's a thing now," Bella stated looking into Chloe's bright blue eyes. The brunette felt herself begin to get lost in her gaze.

"Oh totes. We have four groups on campus. We're the Bellas. We're awesome. Then you have the BU Harmonics, they idolize Madonna, the Highnotes, who are mostly just high, and the Treblemakers, which are the all-boys group. So, are you interested in auditioning?"

"That depends. What kind of songs do you guys sing?"

"We only do songs made famous by women," Aubrey stated. "Our set list this year is 'I Saw the Sign,' 'Eternal Flame,' and 'Turn the Beat Around."

"No offense," Beca scoffed, "but those songs are kind of lame."

"We don't stray from tradition, Beca."

"Shame," the DJ noted, smiling at Chloe. "I did have high hopes for this. Maybe I'll see you around, Red."

Both the seniors frowned as Beca walked away from them. "Why didn't you introduce me to her sooner, Bree? She's hot."

"Chloe, I work for her."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

Aubrey sighed. "Just keep it in your pants when I'm at work."

…

"Hey Becs," Jesse said as knocked on the door to her hotel room. To keep up appearances at the club, Jesse and Beca each had a furnished decoy hotel room.

"How did you know I was here," Beca asked.

"Cheryl at the front desk said you came in, and you weren't in your apartment. Also, I did check all the interrogation rooms on the fifth floor, first. Cause with you, you never know." Beca nodded. "So what are you working on," he asked, gesturing to the mix that was opened on her laptop when he got there.

"I went to the activity fair because my dad asked me to. I ran into Aubrey. She runs an acapella group with a hot redhead. They mentioned the songs they were using and I was trying to see if I can make them work. So far, no dice."

"So you're interested in joining the Bellas. Awesome, cause I was totally thinking about joining the Trebles."

"I didn't say anything about thinking about joining the Bellas."

"But, you're making a mix. So you're totally thinking about it. You want to join to get close to the hot redhead you mentioned."

"Dude, I'm a bartender and a badass DJ, I don't need acapella to get close to anyone." She paused. "Wait, are you only thinking about auditioning to get close to Aubrey?"

"No…not just for Aubrey," Jesse stammered.

"Really," Beca grumbled. "You're whipped already."

"Hey, I think it's actually kind of cool. And it looks like fun."

"If the Bellas actually used some decent songs it would be fun."

"See, you're into it too."

"Not the point, Jesse. And besides my dad wants me to join something on campus. It's his way of getting involved in my life," Beca added.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Beca just shrugged, but Jesse caught on immediately. "It's okay to miss him, Beca. Your mom left him for the business. You never really had a parent in your life. I'm lucky that my dad at least lived near me in Steptoe. And I was a more removed from the business as it was an hour away in Spokane. Your mom is all business. And you lived in Portland with it. It's okay to open up to him."

"I can't about Demons."

Jesse sighed. "You're right. You can't open up about Demons. But, that's what I'm for, right?"

"I guess." Jesse feigned hurt, and Beca just laughed at him, gently punching him in the shoulder. "I love you, loser."

"Love you too, cuz. So, are you joining the Bellas?"

"We'll see."

"I'll take that. But, I think I'm still going to audition. Hell, maybe Aubrey will want to watch me dance at Incubus after she sees me dance on stage."

Beca just laughed and shook her head. "Let me go finish my mix. I'll be upstairs later."

"Okay. Night, Becs."

"Night, Jess."

After he left, she stared at her laptop. She couldn't concentrate on the mix. All she could think about were bright blue eyes and the girl they belonged to.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 2

"_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light"_

'Someone should really warn incoming freshmen that the first day of classes is "syllabus day," Beca thought to herself. She ended up with so much time in between her first two classes after being let out early that she decided work out at the gym. She was planning on headed there later, but with two hours to kill, it was easier than heading home and coming back.

After finishing her workout, Beca headed to the showers, singing the last song she played on her IPod, "Titanium." She got lost her song that she never noticed someone bursting into her shower.

"Your voice is amazing," the intruder said standing behind her.

"Dude," Beca yelled, trying to close the curtain.

"How high does your belt go," the other girl asked turning off the water in the shower.

"Oh my God," the Dj replied after she realized who her intruder was. Before her stood the hot redhead from the activity fair completely naked.

"I'm Chloe. We met the other day at the Bellas table. You should really audition."

"I can't concentrate on anything right now until you cover yourself," Beca said, as she tried desperately to avoid looking at the redhead's body.

"Why? Like what you see?" Beca just froze and Chloe smirked. "You were singing "Titanium," right?"

"You know David Guetta?

"Of course. I don't live under a rock. That song is my jam. My lady jam."

"Oh shit."

Chloe stepped closer to the brunette. "It really builds." Beca took a deep breath and if it was possible she sunk even closer to the wall.

"That's great, but I…um…need to shower…class soon."

"I'll leave if you promise to audition."

"Fine."

Chloe broke up in a big smile. "Great. Thursday at 7pm. See you then."

Beca watched as the redhead left her shower. Exhaling deeply, she let her head rest against the wall as she tried to regain her composure. Chloe was even more beautiful than she imagined. And now she was going to audition for her acapella group. She was in trouble.

…

It was no surprise that both Beca and Jesse got into their respective acapella groups. All the groups got together the next night to celebrate aca-initiation at a nearby amphitheater.

"Beca," Jesse called as he approached her. "You got in."

"I told you Chloe accosted me in the shower. It's not really a surprise I got in."

"True. But, getting in wasn't a sure thing for me."

"Congrats, Jesse.

"Thanks. I'm going to get you a drink for once."

Just as he said that, Beca saw Chloe heading her way with two drinks in hand. The shirt brunette smiled at her. "You know, Jess. That may not be necessary. But, why don't you get Aubrey a drink." He followed her gaze and smiled at her.

"That's a good idea, Becs. See you, later. Or not."

"Good luck," she called after him just as Chloe arrived. "Hey, shower buddy," she greeted Chloe with a big smile.

"Hey, you. Got this for ya," the redhead replied handing her a drink. Once Beca took the cup, Chloe pulled her in close. "I think we're going to be good friends."

"Well, we did see each other naked."

"You never did answer my question."

"And what question would that be?"

"Did you like what you saw?"

Beca allowed her gaze to sweep over Chloe's body. "Very much so."

Chloe's smile grew even wider as she closed the distance between the two of them. The redhead's lips brushed gently against Beca's, before finally adding pressure. Beca greedily kissed back, opening her mouth to allow Chloe's tongue access to her mouth.

Once oxygen became an issue, both girls broke away. "That was…" Beca started.

"Yeah," Chloe said, taking a sip of her drink.

Beca took a quick sip of her drink before setting it on the ground. "Give me your drink."

"Why," Chloe asked, handing it over. Beca quickly set it down and pulled Chloe back into her. "So we can continue this," the brunette replied before capturing the redhead's lips with her own.

…

"Hey Aubrey," Jesse said as he approached her, smiling sweetly. "I got you a drink."

The blonde took the cup from his hand, and he sat down next to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's a nice change of pace from you getting me drinks, you know."

"You're underage. I don't serve you."

"True. But, point's the same."

"Is there something you wanted, Jesse?"

"Yeah," he turned to face her. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are. And I admire you for your strength to come up to Demons and ask for a job with no experience."

"It was desperation."

"Aubrey, it was strength; strength to continue doing what you want despite everything going against you." He gently placed his hand on her thigh. "You're a strong, beautiful woman that anyone would be lucky to have."

"Are you hitting on me," Aubrey asked, with a small smile.

"That depends. Are you flattered, cause if so, yes. If not, then no."

"I am flattered. And ordinarily I would accept."

"But…"

"But, you're a treble, Jesse. Bellas can't date trebles."

"Why not?"

"Because the trebles don't respect us."

"I respect you. Aubrey, I want you."

"I took oath."

"I don't care about your oath."

"I do, Jesse," Aubrey said firmly. "I can't break that oath. I'm sorry." She got up and turned to leave.

"Wait," he called to her, standing up. "If I wasn't a treble would it change anything?"

"It would change everything," she replied holding onto his treble robe, and pulling him in close. She sighed before continuing, "But, it doesn't matter. I really am sorry."

With that she left him and he quickly chugged down his drink before getting another one.

…

"Becaw…Becaw," Jesse called as he wandered over to Beca and Chloe, who were still very much enamored with each other.

Beca sighed as she broke away from Chloe's lips to deal with her cousin. "Chloe, this is my cousin, Jesse, who I bet has a very good reason for interrupting us right now. I thought you were hanging out with Aubrey."

"Aubrey left. She don't like me cause I'm a treble," he said, slurring his words. "How lame is that. Anyway, she's gone. Gone with that slutty girl who kept touching herself. They were all over each other earlier. Kinda like you two. Everyone gets love, but me."

Beca looked closely at the boy, and shook her head. "You're really drunk right now."

"I'm not drunk. You're just blurry. You push me and I'll just come right back."

"How many did you have?"

"Two."

"Two of what?"

"Each."

"Beca," Chloe interrupted. "There are several different types of drinks here. Some are beer, some are harder."

"Oh jeez. Chloe, I'm sorry. I have to take him home. But, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Saturday night? Probably looking for a party. And after practice in the morning with Aubrey, I'll probably need to unwind."

"I'm spinning a set at Hellhound early. I'll be done at 11. I was hoping you'll come and see me. I'll get you in for free?"

"You can do that?"

"Oh yeah," Beca smiled. "It's one of my perks."

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe replied capturing Beca's lips in a goodnight kiss. "I'll see you bright and early at practice."

"Count on it. Good night, Chloe."

"Night, Beca," the redhead said as she walked away.

Beca walked her until she was out of the amphitheater, before turning back to the treble and sighing. "Come on, lightweight. Let's go home."

...

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for their support in the first two installments. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 3

"_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide"_

Bellas rehearsal was hell to say the least. Aubrey was unrelenting. She found out that two of the girls were with trebles last night and she kicked them out of the group. They learned the basics of acapella and Chloe and Aubrey started teaching them their routine.

At the end of practice everyone was exhausted, but Aubrey wasn't quite done with Beca. "Beca, a word," the blonde called out to the DJ, pulling her off to the side.

"Yes, Aubrey," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

The blonde leader paused before speaking. "You're going to have to take off those ear…things for our performances."

"That's not really why you pulled me aside, is it?"

Aubrey sighed. "I saw you getting really cozy with my best friend last night."

"So?"

"What are your intentions with her?"

"Seriously?"

"I love Chloe like a sister. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"You mean like you did to my cousin?"

"I took an oath, Beca. So did you. You should understand that."

"Aubrey, no oath would stop me if I really liked someone. He got really drunk last night after you rejected him. And then you left with Stacie. Jeez, I knew you were uptight and needed to get laid, but I didn't think it was so bad that you would pass over a nice guy for a sure thing."

"What I did with Stacie is my business, not yours."

"The same goes for me and Chloe."

"Fine." Beca turned to leave. "You're still going to have to take out those ear monstrosities," Aubrey called after her.

"Suck my dick," the brunette spat back.

…

"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale," the redhead said to the staff member at the desk in the lobby. "Beca Mitchell told me to just give you my name."

"Yes, one minute," the staff member replied. She pushed a button on a walkie-talkie before speaking into it. "Beca, your guest is here."

Beca voice rang through instantly. "I'll be there in a minute."

True to her word, Beca was there quickly and greeted Chloe with a kiss. "Thanks for coming."

"You invited me. Why wouldn't I come? Plus, I get to spend more time with you."

Beca smiled. "I have a couple of songs lined up to go, but I do have to get up to the booth. Do you want to come with or stay down here?"

"I can come up there?"

"Of course, babe."

"Then I will gladly join you."

Beca's smile grew even wider. "Order whatever you want. The bartenders will get it for you on the house."

"Another perk?"

"Something like that."

Chloe stayed with Beca in the booth the whole time while the DJ spun her set. They flirted a little in between songs, but mostly just enjoyed each other's company. After her set, Beca invited Chloe up to her hotel room for some more privacy, which the redhead gladly accepted. Once Beca opened the door, Chloe pounced on her, kissing her neck and running her hands up into Beca's shirt.

"Wait," the brunette said.

Chloe immediately pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Beca pulled away and took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this with you."

Chloe immediately got up and turned to leave. "Then you should have said…"

"Chloe, no," the DJ replied, stopping the other girl from leaving. "What I mean is that I just don't want to do this with you. I like you, Chloe. And it scares me because I never had a real relationship before."

"Okay. So what does this mean?"

Beca sat on the bed and pulled Chloe to sit next to her. "All my relationships in the past have been about sex. I've never had a real girlfriend or boyfriend. I've never liked someone enough to do that. But, you…you're different. I don't know why you are, but you are."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. If I were would you accept?"

"Yes."

"Then Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?"

The redhead smirked. "Well, I don't know. You see there is this girl I like. She DJ's at the club and I find that kind of hot." Beca shook her head, laughing a little. "Of course, I'll be your girlfriend, Beca," Chloe replied before kissing the brunette. The kiss quickly became heated and Chloe once again ran her hands under Beca's shirt to only be stopped again. "Beca?"

"I want to do this right. I don't want to rush into things. I want when we finally do sleep together to be special."

"Okay," Chloe agreed. "But we can continue this?"

Beca kissed her hungrily. Both got so lost in each other that their only interruption was Beca's phone buzzing a short while later. Beca sighed as she broke away to read the message. It was from one of her black demons, the high ranking members of Jesse's and her organization. Only the black demons knew Jesse's and her true roles as Charon and Cerberus. The message stated that there was trouble in Maenad, the sex club, and that she was needed there.

"I have to go to the members' only club," Beca told her girlfriend. "One of the bartenders is late and they need me to fill in for a bit. Please, stay here. I'll be back shortly."

"Are you sure?"

Beca gave Chloe a short kiss. "Yeah. I shouldn't be long. Make yourself at home."

Chloe smiled at her as she left the room and called the elevator. Tapping her wristband once to the sensor, the numbers one through four lit up. She selected floor number three and waited for the door to open to small room containing two doors, one straight ahead for members and the other on the left for employees. Beca tapped her wristband to the sensor on the left door and headed into the office in the backstage area to meet with Hailie, the black demon who summoned her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Cerberus," Hailie started.

"Then let's get on with this," Beca said, impatiently.

"One of our clients was caught manhandling one of the prostitutes."

"What did he or she do to one of my red demons?"

"He tied her up and choked her."

Beca got angry and stood up. "Who is this man that assaulted my demon?"

Hailie handed Beca a file. "His name is John Smith. We are currently holding him upstairs in Interrogation Room A."

Beca looked through his file and smiled, pulling out several documents. "Show him his original contract and highlight the section on conduct. Tell him for this reason he is hereby banned from this property. Furthermore, remind him of his non-disclosure agreement. If he disputes it, show him this documentation of his purchases from our blue demons. And tell him that we will cut him off."

"What drugs?"

"Cocaine and ecstasy. Use that as blackmail if need be."

"And if he still pushes the issue?"

"Kill him. I trust you can handle this," Beca asked standing up.

"Yes, Cerberus."

"Good. I have other business to attend to. Text me when the job is done."

"As you wish."

Beca left and headed back to hotel room to find Chloe fast asleep on her bed. Beca smiled, pulled off her own shoes and got into bed with her girlfriend. She pressed a kiss to the redhead's cheek and pulled her in close before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 4

"_When your dreams all fail,_

_And the ones we hail,_

_Are the worst of all."_

Between Demons, Bellas rehearsals, and classes Beca barely had time to notice how fast the time flew by. It was the night before the ICCA regional competition, and the DJ was determined to spend it with her girlfriend.

"Are you alright," Chloe asked the brunette, "you're quiet."

Beca smirked as she quickly straddled her girlfriend on her bed. "I'm better now," she answered before kissing her gently. When they broke apart both girls just smiled at each other. "Hi."

"Hi," Chloe replied, kissing her again. Quickly, their kisses grew more heated and Beca pulled at the hem of the redhead's shirt. Chloe pulled away when she felt Beca's hands there. "Are you sure?"

"You have no idea how much I want you. I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. But, I wanted to wait and make this special. I really care about you, Chloe. And I think that it's the right time."

Chloe kissed her hard and pulled off her shirt when she broke away. Both girls smiled at each other again, before Beca closed the distance and kissed the redhead again, her fingers gently running across the bare skin of Chloe's abdomen. They continued to kiss hungrily until both were breathless. Chloe quickly pushed Beca's flannel button-up shirt from her shoulders and pulled up on the tank top underneath. The redhead smiled appreciatively as she took in the sight of her shirtless lover.

"You've seen it all before," Beca smirked.

"Yes, but it's different now," Chloe replied.

"It is, isn't it," the brunette smiled before unclasping Chloe's bra and her own. Beca kissed down Chloe's neck as she gently lowered her lover to lay her back on the bed. The DJ's kisses moved from the older girl's neck down to her chest, kissing around her breasts, teasing her the whole time.

"Beca," Chloe urged. The brunette smirked, but moved to caress the redhead's breasts, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. "Fuck." Beca just continued her sweet torture on her lover, alternating between nipples, while using her hands to unbutton and, with Chloe's help, pulled off the other girl's jeans and underwear. Once all the redhead's clothes were removed, Beca kissed down to her lower region and began circling her lover's clitoris with her tongue, causing Chloe to gasp.

"Oh, Beca, fuck me," Chloe cried out. But, Beca continued to lick around the redhead's clit. Once she saw that Chloe was close, she thrust two fingers into her lover, causing the older girl to cry out in orgasm. But, Beca didn't stop. She kept thrusting and licking until Chloe came a second time.

The brunette backed away and held her lover as she caught her breath. Beca just savored that moment and got lost in the feeling of her girlfriend against her, that she didn't even notice when Chloe recovered and rolled on top of her.

"Chloe," Beca exclaimed, surprised.

"You're turn," the redhead smirked pulling off Beca's jeans and underwear, before diving in between Beca's legs.

"Fuck," the DJ yelled as Chloe quickly worked her magic on the other girl. It didn't take Chloe long to bring Beca to orgasm.

"Worth the wait," Chloe asked once Beca's breathing returned to normal.

"Oh baby," Beca cooed, "so worth it. Actually it was beyond worth it."

"Yeah."

Beca just smiled contently as Chloe turned to hold her. "Can I tell you something," Beca asked meekly.

"You can tell me anything."

"I think I'm falling for you."

Chloe placed a small kiss on the brunette's shoulder. "I think I'm falling for you too."

…

"Who owns this place," Bumper yelled as he celebrated yet another one of his ICCA victories with the Trebles. Though they all drank at the house earlier, he and Donald decided to continue their celebration at Hellhound. All the other Trebles were underage and couldn't enter the club with the exception of Jesse, who was not permitted to drink during business hours. The secret club owner watched after the other two boys to make sure that they didn't cause too much trouble.

"Aw, look who it is," the lead Treble said as he walked over to the bar. Aubrey was sitting on one of the barstools crying into her drink.

"Go away, Bumper," the blonde replied.

"Come on, Posen. You have to know that that boring ass set list you had would never win you the ICCA's."

"It carried us last year."

"Until you puked during it. And honestly that was the highlight of the set."

Aubrey look crushed by his words and it was time for someone to intervene. "Alright, that's enough, man," Jesse said.

"Ah, come on. She's a loser," Bumper yelled.

"You had enough," the younger boy stated. "It's time to go home."

"Bullshit."

Jesse just shook his head. "Lana," he called to the bartender, "cut them off. And get George to call them a cab."

"Dude," Bumper and Donald both exclaimed.

"It's time for you to go," Jesse stated again firmly, as he waved over the bouncer.

"No fair, dude."

"You'll thank me later." Jesse turned to Aubrey. "Are you alright?" She just shook her head. "Alright, come on, let's get out of here." He wrapped his hand gently around her waist to steady her as he led her to the employee elevator and took her to his room on the 6th floor. He sat her on his bed and just held her as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I can't do anything right," Aubrey sobbed.

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? I can't do anything right. I'm a disappointment to everyone. I let my dad down last year and he disowned me. I let the Bellas down today when I couldn't lead them to victory. I let Stacie down, cause I can't be a good girlfriend and take her out cause I don't have much extra spending money. I'm going to lose her, just like I lost everyone else."

"You're not going to lose her."

"How do you know?"

Jesse took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be a risky move, but he had to try. "What if I told you that there was a way that you could make more money here?"

Aubrey looked at him. "How?"

"Well, you could do what I do and strip. It pays better, but there is another way. It pays really well. But, it's a secret."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He looked her in the eye and saw her desperation and despair. "Okay, you know the members only club, Maenad, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's extremely exclusive for a reason. It's a sex club. Members are screened and tested to ensure their secrecy in exchange for sex with our employees. It's safe. The red demons, as they are referred to, are monitored and constantly checked. And no one will make you do anything that you feel uncomfortable with. And you can say no to a client and choose how much you work. But, again this is a secret. Demons can get in a lot of legal trouble if people found out."

Aubrey was quiet for a moment, taking in all the information before finally asking, "How much do they pay?"

…

"This is all my fault," Chloe mumbled into Beca.

"No it's not," Beca replied, pulling Chloe closer into her. "The set list was shit. I couldn't even find a mix to make it work."

"But, I had the most solos. I couldn't carry it."

"Baby, no one could make that set list a winner. You were amazing. Your voice is amazing and you took that set list past its potential. We placed third. I didn't see that happening at all."

"You're bias."

"Doesn't make what I'm saying less true." Chloe smiled a little, but then slumped again. Beca sighed. "Come on, Chloe. Let's put in a movie. You can pick my torture."

The redhead perked up a little again, as Beca pulled up Netflix on her laptop. "I still don't understand how anyone can hate movies."

But before Beca could answer they were interrupted with a knock on the door. The brunette sighed as she got up to answer it.

"Jesse," Beca greeted.

"Beca, can I talk to you," he asked nervously. "Alone?" His eyes quickly glanced upward, she sighed.

The brunette walked back over to Chloe and kissed her gently. "Pick a movie. I'll be right back."

Jesse quickly led Beca to the elevator and tapped his wristband to the sensor twice, before selecting the 5th floor. He quickly took her into one of the empty interrogation rooms.

"What is it, Jesse," she snapped, seeing the empty room.

The Treble quickly looked down, sheepishly, but said nothing.

"Seriously," Beca scoffed. "I don't have time for this. I got an upset girlfriend downstairs."

"So do I." Beca looked over at him. "Well, not girlfriend. But, upset girl…"

"Ugh, Jesse. Speak."

"I have Aubrey in my room. She was really upset and was talking about not having any money, so I told her about the red demons."

"You did what?"

"Beca, hear me out. She's seriously considering it."

"So what do you want?"

"Your approval if she says yes."

"You own this club, too. Why are you asking me?"

"Because we're partners."

"Fine. If she says yes than she can be a red demon."

"Yes," Jesse cheered.

"But, you do realize that you can't sleep with her, right? We are employees. We can't be clients at Maenad. We have to keep our cover."

Jesse's face dropped. He clearly had not thought about that. "Yeah. Fine."

"Jesse, offering her the job, was it about you or was it about her?"

"Both. I wanted to help her. And I do still want her. But, she's with Stacie now."

"Keep trying. I don't see Stacie and her lasting. Aubrey is a control freak and she can't control Stacie. Give it time."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now I have a girlfriend to get back to."

When Beca returned to her room, she found Chloe still on the bed, movie already cued on up the screen. "What was that about," the redhead asked.

"Jesse really likes Aubrey. And he asked some advice about her."

"Why didn't he just ask me? I am her best friend."

"Cause she is with Stacie and he didn't know how you would react."

"Stacie is temporary. And I think Jesse and Aubrey would be cute together," Chloe replied kissing Beca gently. "That all he wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah," Beca said. Chloe looked at her. She wanted to believe Beca, but she could tell in her gut that there was more to the story.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 5

"_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you."_

Aubrey sat at the bar at Hellhound while Beca tended it. Tonight was her first night as a red demon and she was admittedly nervous.

"Big night," Beca stated.

"Yeah," Aubrey replied, tense.

Seeing the tension, Beca poured her a drink and kept the bottle on the bar. "Relax. Not too much though, cause you don't want to go to work drunk. What's up, Aubrey?"

"It was one thing when it was just an idea. It's actually happening now. And I'm nervous."

"Should I stand back," Beca asked, jokingly. Aubrey just gave her a look. "I'm kidding, jeez. Aubrey, answer me this. Are you a virgin?"

"What? No."

"And you spoke to Hailie about your limits?"

"Yes."

"Then trust that everything will be okay. You're going to be making good money. No one will hurt you. Relax. Hell, even try to enjoy it. The black demons, Charon, and Cerberus will keep you safe."

"Thank you," Aubrey smiled gratefully.

…

"I'm sorry about that competition, Becs," Warren Mitchell said. "If it helps I thought you all were very good."

"Thanks Dad," Beca replied. "I appreciate that you actually came. Even if it was a little lame."

"I'm just glad that you invited me. I'm glad that we are finally taking the time to reconnect. I do wish that you would have introduced me to your girlfriend while I was there though."

"She was upset that we lost. It wouldn't have been a good time."

"I guess I understand that. Is everything going good with her?"

"Yeah Dad. Everything is going good. Really good actually."

"Oh?"

"I really like her. And I may be falling for her."

"If that's the case you really need to introduce me to her. I want someone good enough for my little girl."

"Believe me, she's a better person than I am."

…

"Bree, are you okay," Chloe asked as she sat down to hang out with her girlfriend and best friend.

"I'm fine," the blonde lied.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"It's Stacie. I've been working a lot and she just is insatiable."

"That sounds like a personal problem," Beca muttered awkwardly.

"Beca," Chloe gently chided. "Have you spoken to Stacie about this?"

"I've tried," Aubrey cried. "But, Stacie is persistent. You've seen her during the first Bellas practice. She calls her vagina a hunter. I just don't know what to do. I'm just not in the mood after working anymore. It's not that I don't want to be with her. It's just too much sometimes."

"That's understandable," the redhead stated. "Stacie doesn't understand?"

"She thinks that I just don't want her anymore. Which isn't the case. I do want her. But, I…I just don't know," the blonde cut herself off before saying anything that would give away the nature of her new job.

Before anyone could respond, the doorbell cut them off. With a sad smile, Chloe rose to answer the door and Beca quickly took this opportunity to speak.

"Do you trust Stacie," the secret head of Demons asked.

"I do."

"Do you think it would help your situation if Stacie was also a red demon?"

"Possibly. I don't know."

"Would she take the job if offered?"

"She definitely would."

Beca sighed. "Okay. I'll speak to Hailie on your behalf. You need to talk to Stacie. Maybe we can help fix this whole thing."

"Thank you."

"Pizza's here," Chloe said reentering the room. "What happened," she asked feeling the relief from the tension in the room.

"Beca helped me figure it out," Aubrey stated. "We may have worked out a compromise."

"Which is what?"

"That's up to them," Beca quickly cut in. "I just pitched an idea. It's up to Stacie and Aubrey to roll with it."

"Okay," Chloe said, feeling something amiss. She gently kissed Beca on the lips. "Thanks for helping my friend."

"She's my friend, too," the DJ stated. "Of course, I would try to help her."

"I am in the room, you guys," Aubrey laughed.

All three of them broke out into a tense laugher before settling down to eat.

…

"Yeah, I got the message," Beca whispered into her phone. "I understand. I will be there. Yes, just let me know." The brunette sighed as she hung up the phone.

"Problem," Chloe asked.

"No," Beca deflected. "Just work stuff. It's enough to drive you crazy, you know."

"I can imagine. Hey, how's Aubrey doing? I haven't seen her."

"Yeah, she's been working a lot too. That and Stacie been taking up a lot of time. It's better now that they are working together though."

"Oh, you see her a lot?"

"A little bit here and there. They're both working in Maenad. I'm all over the place, but mostly in Hellhound."

"You've been busy as of late too."

The brunette looked at her girlfriend and kissed her gently. "Business has been good. It's not a bad thing, but it does mean more work. But, I will always have time for you. You are a big priority to me, Chloe."

The redhead half-smiled. "So, when do you have to go in?"

"Ah, not til tomorrow. I might get called in late tonight though."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Baby, you can always stay here."

"Good," Chloe smiled, wrapping Beca in her embrace. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with both her girlfriend and her best friend. They both have been working a lot and seem to be keeping a lot of secrets. She worried about what was going on with them.

…

Chloe heard Beca's phone buzz at around 2:30 the next morning. The redhead pretended to remain asleep as she watched her girlfriend get up and throw on some clothes. The DJ quickly pushed a kiss to the top of Chloe's head and left.

Once the brunette left, Chloe sat up and waited. About two hours later, Beca returned to a very upset redhead.

"Where were you," Chloe asked.

"I had to cover real quick at one of the clubs."

"Going to work with clothes you just threw on and no makeup? Besides, you've said before that all the clubs close at 2. So, where were you?"

"Fine. Jesse texted. He had a crisis."

Chloe looked at Beca with scrutiny. "You're lying. You've been lying for some time. You…and Aubrey. Oh my God, are you sleeping with her?"

"What? God, no, Chloe."

"It makes sense. She claims that she's too tired to sleep with Stacie."

"I'm not sleeping with Aubrey. I'm sleeping with you. Only you. I care about you, Chloe. Hell, I'm falling for you."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"Because I have to!"

"Why?"

"Jesus, Chloe, I can't tell you why."

"Then," Chloe sputtered, "then, I…I can't be with you."

"What," Beca exhaled with a sob.

Chloe started to cry as well. "I can't trust you if you're going to lie to me. And if I can't trust you, then I can't be with you. I should go." Chloe got up and quickly started to gather her things.

"Wait," Beca said, barely able to compose herself. "I'll tell you the truth."

Chloe immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to the brunette. "Well…"

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This building that we're in, Jesse and I own it. We're the head of Demons. But, it's more than just a club. It's a front. I'm part of a drug cartel and the head of a prostitution ring."


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 6

"_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you _

_Don't wanna hide the truth"_

"I thought you were going to tell me the truth," Chloe stated, annoyed.

"I am telling you the truth," Beca pleaded. "I can prove it. I'll show you around. Everyone is gone so it won't be too hard."

"Beca…."

"It's true, Chloe. I'll start with this. When I left before, it's because I received a text telling me that a shipment of cocaine just came in. I went to sort through it in the vault in the basement. Here, look." The brunette pulled up the text and thrust it into her girlfriend's hand.

"Cerberus?"

"It's my title. It keeps me anonymous to lower ranking demons. Jesse is called Charon."

"Lower ranking demons?"

"The people in this organization are referred to as demons. Black demons are the high ranking members. They recognize Jesse and me as their bosses. All the other employees don't know that we're in charge and it's better that way."

"I'm not sure I still really believe this."

"Here, come on. I'll show you." Beca led Chloe into the elevator. "You've seen me use my wristband to activate the elevator, but you've haven't seen this." The brunette tapped her wristband twice to sensor. Immediately all the buttons lit up. "The elevator is locked, now. No one can enter while I'm still in here." She pointed to the "B" button on the panel. "The basement is where the vault is, but it's probably better that you don't see that."

"Why?"

"So, you can play dumb if ever encountered by police. Only Jesse and I have access to the vault with the drugs and money in it. The black demons get them from us and distribute it to our dealers. They are referred to as blue demons, but they actually don't have wristbands, because they have no access to this building. It's better to keep them away from here, just in case. Are you okay?"

"Just trying to comprehend this all."

"I can stop. Take you back to my room."

"No, tell me everything."

"Okay. You've seen the first floor. The lobby and Hellhound are the only things on here. On the second floor are the two strip clubs, Succubus and Incubus. Here, we'll take a look at these two." Beca pressed the button and they opened up to small hallway. "Incubus is on the left, Succubus on the right. Incubus has male strippers, Succubus, female. We'll go into Incubus, but they both look the same." They entered a large lounge with a large stage which continued down into the center of the room. Beca pulled Chloe onto one of the couches and sat next to her. "I probably should explain more about the demons now. Hellhound, Incubus, and Succubus are all run by black demons, but the main employees are other colors. White and green demons are bartenders, DJ's, and bouncers. Yellow and orange demons are the strippers. White and yellow demons though don't know anything about the illegal activity in the club. Green and orange are involved with it. But, mostly that means that they have access to Maenad, which is where we are headed next. Jesse and I hide in plain sight by disguising as orange and green demons. We do really do the work though. You've seen me DJ and bartend. Jesse does strip."

"So not everything you told me was a complete lie."

"No. I do really want to produce music. After we graduate from Barden, I am moving to LA to try to do that. Granted, I have to start up another club like this there. I don't have a choice. That's the only way my mother is letting me go."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, she kind of brought me up in all this."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's complicated. Ah, anyway, let me take you upstairs to Maenad." They got back in the elevator and Beca activated the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. They entered a small room, and the DJ led them through the door on the right. The room was full of couches with many hotel rooms lined up along the back wall. Chloe went to go sit on the one of the couches, but was stopped by her girlfriend, who instead let her to a chair behind the bar in the center of the room.

"I wouldn't sit on anything here just yet. The cleaning crew doesn't come in for another hour. This is Maenad. To the world it's an exclusive strip club, but that's not true. It's really a sex club. Members make appointments with one of our red demons to have sex with them. We do also have walk-in appointments. Either way, the red demon has full control of the situation. They agree to the appointment and set the limits. And they get paid well for their discretion and services."

"Cause that makes this all better?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve of all this. Why do you think I didn't want to tell you?"

"Because it's illegal."

"That's part of it. But, I…I didn't want you to see me as a monster."

"So you just live in your hotel room, while all this shit goes on in your building?"

"I have an apartment on the seventh floor."

"That makes it worse. Take me to the lobby. I need to process this."

"Okay," Beca replied, sadly. Once they got into the lobby, Beca stopped Chloe before she left completely. "If it will help, talk to Aubrey. She doesn't know about me and Jesse. She can't know about that. But, she knows about Demons and everything else I told you about."

"Do I want to know how?"

"You probably should ask her."

"Fine."

…

"I still don't know how you have the stamina to keep having sex after working all night," Aubrey panted as she recovered from her orgasm.

Stacie just smirked as she replied. "I told you, he's a hunter."

"You're insatiable is what you are."

Stacie smiled wider and was about to push for another round, when a bang on the door woke her up.

"Ignore it," Stacie said, as she trailed her fingers lower.

But Aubrey pushed her away. "I can't. It could be one of my residents with an issue." The blonde quickly threw clothes on and tosses a shirt to Stacie before she opened the door.

"Chloe," Aubrey gasped. "What are you doing here at," she glanced at her alarm clock, "6:07 in the morning?"

"I need to talk to you," the redhead demanded. "Alone, if possible," Chloe added, looking at Stacie.

"Give me a minute," Stacie mumbled as rose from the bed in only a shirt. She quickly pulled off the long shirt Aubrey handed her and changed into her clothes, not caring that she was naked in front of the redhead.

"Stacie," Aubrey scolded.

"Consider it practice," the brunette laughed before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "It's nothing new, babe. See you later." With that Stacie turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong," the blonde asked.

"I just had a fight with Beca," Chloe started. "She was being sneaky and I called her out on it. She ended up telling me about Demons. She said that you knew about it, but she wouldn't tell me why."

Aubrey sighed, sitting on her bed. "Maybe you should sit down," she replied patting a space near her on the bed.

"Ew. No," Chloe exclaimed.

"Right," the blonde replied, realizing why Chloe would be reluctant to sit next to her on the bed. "Desk chair is safe."

The redhead nodded and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "What exactly did Beca tell you?"

"She said that the club was front for a prostitution ring and drug trade. And that you, she, and Jesse were involved with it to some capacity."

"Beca's only a green demon. She bartends and DJs for all the clubs. I don't know how much she is involved with anything else. Jesse is an orange demon. He's a stripper, but he is also a waiter in Maenad. I think I'm a little deeper involved than they are. I work at Maenad. I'm a red demon. I'm basically a prostitute there."

"What," Chloe questioned, in shock. "Bree?"

"It's good money, Chloe. When my father cut me off I had nothing. I started off as a bartender there and was making decent money, but now I make more money in one night than I did in like three months. And they treat us well. We get to set the limits and agree to the clients. It's as bad as it seems. Everything is safe."

"Aren't you worried? This is all highly illegal. Not to mention somewhat immoral too."

"I am a little. But, that's something that the black demons take care of."

"How?"

"I don't know exactly. But, I trust them to do their job."

"You don't know them, but you trust them?"

"The black demons, Charon, and Cerberus take care of everything. And I trust that they will still do that. Please, don't judge us, Chloe. We do what we need to. Beca, Jesse, Stacie, and me, we're all just trying to survive."

"Stacie?"

"Yeah, remember when she and I were having a rough patch with me constantly working? Well, Beca and I got her recruited. She's a red demon now, too."

"So everyone was hiding something from me?"

"Beca and I care about you. We didn't want you to be disappointed in us."

"I just don't like people lying to me, Bree."

"Well, now that you know, can you live with the truth? I'm sure Beca is eagerly awaiting that answer."

…

It took a couple of days of thinking about the whole situation for Chloe to figure out where she stood on everything. But, once she figured it out, she immediately went back to Demons to talk to Beca.

The DJ greeted her in the lobby with a small smile. "Hey babe."

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok. Let me take you upstairs," Beca led Chloe to the elevator and when they got in she tapped her wristband to the sensor twice. "I didn't get to show you this last time." She quickly selected the button labeled "7." The doors opened to a small hallway with two doors. "The right is Jesse's. The left is mine."

Chloe was shocked as she entered the apartment. It was beautiful. They walked into a fairly large living room which attached to a modern eat- in kitchen. But, that wasn't what shocked the redhead. The wall along the back of the apartment was glass.

"It's one-way glass. I can see out. No one can see in. It continues into my bedroom as well." Beca sat on the couch in the center of the room and patted the seat next to her. Chloe nodded and sat next to her. "I feel like this is a conversation I'm going to need to be seated for. Go ahead. Break up with me."

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Breaking up with you. I needed a couple of days to think after talking to you and Aubrey. It's hard to think about the fact that your girlfriend is a criminal. It's a lot to digest, you know?"

"I get it."

"You don't. I know you think yourself a monster, but you're not. Aubrey said that you were good to your employees. She said that you treat them well and let them dictate their encounters."

"Engagements. But, yes, I do. I told you that though."

"True, but it gets more credibility coming from her."

"I understand that."

"I know you do. It's hard to accept that you are doing something highly illegal, but I trust you when you say you didn't have a choice to start this."

"I didn't."

"I know," Chloe said, pausing. "But, I want you to stop. I want you to walk away. You and Aubrey."

Beca's face dropped. "I wish I could."

"What's stopping you?"

"So many things. Tip of the iceberg being my mother. If I walk away, she won't hesitate to pull me back to Portland and work in her version of Demons."

"Why?"

"Because we're too far wrapped in all this. I wish I could leave, but unfortunately there are only three ways out for me. One is prison. Two is fleeing the country. But, the last is the most likely. Death. I'm in it until I die. So as much as I would love to leave and make you happy I can't."

"You can. You just won't."

"Dammit, of course I would if I could. I want to make you happy and make you proud."

"Why?"

"Because, I love you," Beca blurted out before covering her mouth.

"You love me," Chloe asked gently. Beca just nodded. "Good. Cause I love you, too. And I want what's best for you."

"Really?"

"You were honest with me when I asked you to be. I trust that you told me the whole truth about everything. I still want to be with you. And I want you safe."

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "I'm as safe as I'm going to be." She paused for a moment. "Come with me," she said, leading Chloe into her bedroom. She opened up one of her drawers and pulled out a white Demons wristband. "I had this made for you. I was hoping that you may still want to be with me. I didn't think you really would, but I had to hope. It has the same setup as mine and Jesse, except for access to the basement and fifth floor. But, you have to double tap it to gain the full access."

Chloe held out her wrist as Beca fastened t around her. "What's on the fifth floor? You never told me."

"Oh, it's more hotel rooms," the Dj lied. Beca still wasn't willing to lose her girlfriend by telling her the darker parts of her job. "Like the ones Jesse and I have on the fourth and sixth floors. There is really no reason for you or me even to be there."

"Okay," Chloe replied with a smile which was quickly replaced with a wicked grin.

"What's that look," Beca asked with a smirk.

The redhead quickly closed the gap between her and the brunette. She placed a small kiss below Beca's ear before whispering into it. "So, have you christened this bed yet?"

Beca moaned at the tone in her girlfriend's voice, but still shook her head.

"What are you waiting for then? What better way than makeup sex?"


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 7

"_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed"_

Aubrey sighed as she sat back down at the bar at Hellhound before her shift at Maenad. She knew that both Chloe and Beca were already down there as the brunette was scheduled to take inventory. Both girls stopped their discussion when they sensed Aubrey's distress.

"What's up, Aubrey," Beca asked.

"Stacie," the blonde stated.

"What's wrong with Stacie," Chloe asked.

Aubrey sighed. "She just likes the job too much."

"That's a bad thing," the Dj questioned which earned her a glare from her girlfriend.

"It's too much," the blonde continued to explain. "She sleeps with her clients, but doesn't come back home with me so much anymore. She too wrapped up in all the sex she's getting that she forgets that we are together sometimes. I feel like she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"That can't be true," the redhead soothed.

"I think it is, Chloe," Aubrey cried. "She looks at other people more than she looks at me now."

"I don't believe that," Beca stated. "Aubrey, you're gorgeous. My cousin fell for you instantly. And hell, it's why you get so many clients that want to sleep with you. If you want though, I'll talk to her. Figure out where her head is at and everything."

"Thank you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?"

…

"You still haven't introduced me to your girlfriend, Beca," Warren Mitchell said.

"I know. And I plan on rectifying that. She's meeting me here in a little bit," Beca informed him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I promised to go shopping with her."

"I thought you hated shopping."

"I do. But, she's different. I really love her."

"Love? So this is serious?"

Beca stiffened and pulled out a small box from her backpack. She opened it up to reveal a ring. Warren was speechless.

"I'm going to propose after graduation. She's it, Dad. She's everything. She knows my secrets and accepts me still. I'm never going to find that again."

"You don't know that, Beca. You're young. You're eighteen, for God's sake. You still have your whole life."

"She's the one, Dad. I know it. Please just accept my judgment on this."

A knock on the door cut him off before he could reply. Beca quickly shoved the ring back into her bag, before answering it. She smiled widely as the redhead entered the office. "Dad, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is my dad."

The redhead held out her hand and to the professor who quickly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Mitchell," Chloe greeted.

"Warren, please," he replied. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other a lot more."

"She's a keeper," the redhead smiled at him.

"No," Beca interrupted. "You're the keeper. I'm the one keeping you."

Both girls laughed and Warren just smiled taking in the moment.

…

"Babe, please no more," Beca begged.

"Come on, baby," Chloe smirked. "I'm almost done."

"Babe, you're killing me here."

Chloe just shook her head as she dragged Beca to yet another shoe store. "But, I haven't found a pair to match my new dress."

"I'm sure you have something."

Chloe smirked, pulling Beca in close and whispering into her ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Fine."

"That's the spirit."

Just as they were about to turn into another store, Beca paused seeing Stacie looking cozy with Unicycle.

"What's wrong," the redhead asked.

"Nothing," Beca lied. "Just head into the store. I have to use the bathroom. I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okay, babe," Chloe smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Once the redhead entered the store, Beca confronted the red demon.

"Stacie," the DJ started, "can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," the tall girl smiled sweetly. "Be right back, Uni." She quickly got up and walked out of earshot of the treble. "This isn't what it looks like."

"So, this isn't you cheating on Aubrey."

"Not exactly."

"So Aubrey knows about this?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"It's the same thing as being a red demon, except on my own."

Beca bit back her outrage. "Why? The demons pay you well enough."

"They do. But if I can do this myself, then I don't need the demons. I can get my own successful business learning from them. And the boys at Barden are just as willing to pay."

"There is a fine line between escort and prostitute, Stacie."

"One that I blur as a red demon anyway."

"Watch it," Beca warned. "We are in public. And Maenad is a heavily controlled area. You operate in the open. You have a good chance of getting caught." She paused. "How did you convince people to start paying for your company?"

"It was simple. Bumper caught me buying some new lingerie. He made a comment about wanting to see it. I told him that he'd have to pay for the privilege. He did. Business was booming ever since. I go shopping they pay for it, I go back to their place and I work off my payment."

"Still risky."

"Well, they can't afford Maenad. Unicycle was shocked when I told him that Aubrey worked there too."

The DJ stilled. "You told them about Maenad?"

"Only Bumper, Donald and Unicycle. And only Uni knows about Aubrey."

"Tell no one else."

"Why? Afraid of it losing business?"

Beca lower her voice again. "You told three people about an illegal operation. You have no idea what you've done."

"Why? Are you going to tell the black demons on me?"

"I won't have to. They probably already know."

"I doubt it."

"Enjoy your date, Stacie," Beca said as she left angrily.

"I will. And don't you dare tell Aubrey."

"Don't worry. I won't. I wouldn't dare break her heart that way." The DJ quickly headed into the store. But, before going off to find her girlfriend, she sent a quick text to one of her black demons. "Stacie Conrad, James 'Bumper' Allen, Donald Patel, and David 'Unicycle' Michaels. Dispose of them. Make it look like an accident."

…

"Told you I'd make it worth your while," Chloe smirked at her girlfriend.

"You always do," Beca smiled as she started to roll her over on the bed. But, before anything more could happen, Chloe's phone interrupted them. "Ignore it, baby."

"Babe, it's late. It might be important," the redhead explained as she grabbed her phone. "Bree. What's wrong? Okay, calm down. Alright, are you at Maenad? Okay, Beca and I will come get you."

"What's up," the brunette asked, alarmed.

"Aubrey can't get a hold of Stacie. She's been trying her phone all day. She's getting really upset. I told her that we'd get her from Maenad. Is it okay if we bring her to your room?"

"Yeah, that's fine. The beds a queen so she can stay the night if she doesn't mind sharing a bed with us. It's a good thing that we had sex in my apartment, huh?"

"Yeah. Now come on, let's get dressed."

They quickly pulled on clothes and headed to Maenad. They found Aubrey in the back stage area, her mascara running from her tears. Without a word, they took her to Beca's room and got her cleaned up.

"She is just ignoring me. I don't know why. She's been distant lately. I don't know what I did wrong," the blonde sobbed.

Chloe rubbed soothing circles into her best friend's back. "Honey, I'm sure that's not it. Stacie may have just lost her phone or something."

"It's not like her."

"I'm sure everything is fine, Aubrey," Beca soothed. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll track Stacie down in morning together."

"Together," the blonde asked.

"Yeah, together."

…

"Oh my God," Aubrey half yelled, half sobbed the next morning.

The blonde's reaction immediately woke the two other sleeping girls.

"Aubrey, what's wrong," Chloe soothed, as Beca pulled the blonde's phone out of her hand.

Glancing down at the email, Beca swore.

"What happened," the redhead pushed.

"Stacie's gone. Along with Bumper, Donald, and Unicycle. They were found dead at an abandoned warehouse. It's believed that the cause of death is drugs. It says that they were surrounded by drug paraphilia. Oh God, Aubrey. I'm so sorry."

The former Bella captain just continued to sob, unable to contain her grief. Chloe just pulled her friend into a tight hug and held her as she cried. Over Aubrey's shoulder, Beca could see Chloe mouth the words, "Did you know?"

The DJ just shook her head.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 8

"_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made"_

"I need to talk to you in private," Aubrey said to Beca. The seriousness in Aubrey's tone was nothing unusual, but the urgency struck the brunette as odd.

"Okay, my room?"

"Sure."

Aubrey quickly followed Beca as she led the way into her room. "What's up?"

"I may have done something stupid, but I feel that it had to be done."

"What did you do?"

"I just found out that the black demons had Stacie killed."

"What?"

"Yeah. She did something to make them mad and they killed her."

"Okay. So what does that have to do with you? Did you confront them or something?"

"I sent the police an anonymous message about what we do here."

Beca gasped. "What?"

"I didn't know what else to do," the blonde tried to explain. "Apparently this isn't a good place."

"So quit. You just got all of us sent to jail. And probably just signed your own death certificate."

"What do you mean?"

"God, Aubrey. Why do you think Stacie was killed? She exposed us!"

"I didn't know."

"You didn't think." Beca took a deep breath and looked back at her friend. "You should go."

The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry, Beca." With that Aubrey was out the door.

But it was too late. Beca already knew what she had to do. She didn't want to, but it was required of her. She quickly pulled out her phone and called the black demon in the lobby.

…

"Let me go," Aubrey yelled as two black demons pulled her into an interrogation room. She was quickly handcuffed to chair across from a small table. The two demons then stood behind the blonde and waited. "You can't keep me here."

"I don't believe that you will be here long," one of them replied.

Aubrey quickly choked back her vomit at his words. She was immediately filled with dread. Beca was right. She had made a big mistake. After what felt like an eternity, she heard the door open, but she didn't look up, for fear that she might stress vomit all over the place.

"Leave us," a familiar female voice announced. Immediately, the other two demons fled the room and Aubrey looked up to see the brunette that she spoke to just moments before.

"I should have known you were a black demon all along," Aubrey worked up the courage to say. "It makes sense. You and Jesse, you both just knew everything."

"I'm not a black demon, Aubrey," Beca said as she sat down at the other end of the table. "I'm Cerberus. Jesse is Charon."

"So everything you guys did was about recruiting and making your business bigger."

"No. Not everything. Jesse did like you. That's why you even got the bartending job here. When he made you a red demon, he wanted to sleep with you. And I did consider you a friend."

"So you killed my girlfriend."

"Had her killed. And yes, there is a difference. She was cheating on you, you know."

"So that makes it better?"

"No. But, she betrayed me. She told the Trebles about the demons. For that they had to die."

"So you're here to kill me? Why not just get it over with? Or better yet just have me killed like Stacie?"

Beca took a deep breath and when she looked up at Aubrey she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You think that I really want to kill you? You are my friend, Aubrey. You're Chloe's best friend. Hell, my cousin still is jumping through loops for you. This isn't easy for me. I don't want to do this. But, I don't have a choice. You took that choice away when you went to the police. I'm sorry, Aubrey, I really am," the brunette said as she raised her gun and pointed it at the blonde.

…

"Hey Chloe," Jesse greeted as they both walked into the hotel. "Coming to visit Beca?"

"Yeah. I'm taking her to lunch."

"Very nice." But both of them stopped short when they noticed a group of black demons standing in the lobby. "What's going on," Jesse demanded.

"Got a traitor," one of them replied. "Boss lady is taking care of it."

"Who is it?"

"The blonde red demon."

Realization hit the boy like a ton of bricks. "What room are they in?"

"B."

In a panic, he hit the elevator button and pulled Chloe inside. Quickly tapping his wristband to the sensor twice he selected the fifth floor.

"What's going on, Jesse," the redhead asked.

"Aubrey's in trouble."

"What?"

"Apparently she exposed us."

"That doesn't sound like Aubrey. And wait, the fifth floor? I thought that there were just more employee rooms on the fifth floor. That's what Beca told me."

"She lied." But, before he could explain further, the elevator doors opened and he quickly led the redhead to room "B". Through the one way glass, they could see Beca talking to Aubrey in that room. But they still didn't waste any time bursting through the door.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey, I really am," Beca said, pointing her gun at Aubrey as the door flew open.

Both Jesse and Chloe yelled variations of her name and stop before rushing towards them. Chloe stepped in front of her best friend, while Jesse grabbed his cousin.

"What are you doing," Beca yelled at her cousin.

"What are you doing," Chloe yelled back at her girlfriend. "You were about to kill my best friend."

"She betrayed us," the brunette tried to explain.

"And you betrayed us," the redhead spat back.

"What? Chloe, please."

"No. You lied to me. You told me that this was nothing more than more hotel rooms. But this is where bad things happen isn't it? Have you killed before?"

"Chloe…"

"Answer me!"

"Yes," Beca whispered.

"And Stacie, did you have something to do with her death?"

"I ordered it. Along with Bumper, Unicycle, and Donald, but Chloe…"

"Enough," Chloe looked back at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. "You're a liar and coward. I can't believe that I trusted you about anything."

"It's not like that. I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? By killing my best friend?"

"There's a reason."

"I don't want to hear it," Chloe stated, taking a deep breath and trying to fight off her own tears. "We're through."

Tears immediately streamed down the Cerberus's eyes. "Chloe, please."

"I can't trust you. I thought I could, but…your own greed and selfishness destroyed everything. I can't do this."

"Don't say that. Please," Beca pleaded.

"Release Aubrey," Chloe commanded and Beca did it without hesitation. Once Aubrey was freed, Chloe led her best friend to the door.

"This can't be it, Chloe," the DJ called to her. "We can fix this."

The redhead walked back over to her now ex-girlfriend. "There is nothing to fix. How could there be? You're not the person I thought you were. I don't understand how you can kill someone and not be affected by it. You're not a person. You're a monster." With that Chloe and Aubrey left, and Beca just froze, paralyzed by her own grief.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Demons

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R

Summary: AU Beca has a thriving secret business during her time at Barden. She runs a drug and prostitution ring. Will her secret get compromised while trying to fit in?

Author's Note: The song used throughout this story is Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Warning: Major character deaths

Chapter 9

"_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go"_

After Chloe and Aubrey left the room, Jesse just stood there with Beca until she composed herself a little bit. "Beca," he started, "why?"

"Aubrey exposed us, Jesse. She went to the police."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me."

The boy dropped his head to look over at the ground. "This is my fault. I brought her in."

"There are mistakes on both our parts. And it just cost me everything," Beca sobbed.

"You'll get Chloe back."

"Jesse, I just tried to kill her best friend. There is no going back from that. And besides, Chloe just found out how much I'm still lying to her. I don't think she'll ever take me back."

"So that's it, you're giving up?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever give up." She looked up at her cousin with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to go. I need to be alone."

Jesse nodded and watched the DJ leave the room, barely containing her own grief. With his cousin clearly upset, he knew he had to take over Demons to ensure their safety. And this meant that he still had to talk to Aubrey.

…

"What are you doing here, Jesse," Chloe sneered as she opened the door to Aubrey's room.

"I need to talk to Aubrey," the boy explained.

"Like Beca did?"

"I'm not Beca. She's deeper in this than I am. She's supposed to be training me to be in charge. But, she's different now too. Can I come in? This isn't a conversation to be had in the open."

"Let him in," Aubrey called from inside the room. Chloe stepped aside to let Jesse through and then shut the door behind him.

"Aubrey, let me first apologize for my cousin's actions. I never imagined that she would try to kill any of her friends."

"I'm not sure we can be considered friends."

"You were though. At least, she considered both of you her friends. She never had many growing up with the organization. So this was big for her. She let people in for once. It was improvement for her. She was an actual person for once. And a lot of that has to do with you, Chloe."

"Jesse," the redhead started, "if you're here to get me to take her back after what she just pulled…"

"I'm not," he interrupted. "Like I said, I wanted to talk to Aubrey. But, I feel like I did have to try to explain Beca's actions even if I don't condone them myself. Hell, if I found out that you went to the police, I probably would have panicked and confessed everything to you. But that's not Beca. She's more secretive. Even I didn't know that she had Stacie killed for exposing us until much later. But again, this is how she was raised. The organization comes first to her."

"And to you," Aubrey asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm not my cousin," Jesse explained. "Other things matter more to me."

"Like what," the blonde questioned.

"You," he admitted. "I hate that she tried to hurt you." Everyone in the room became silent after that admission. "I'm sorry. I overstepped. I should go."

"Wait," Aubrey demanded. Jesse froze in his tracks as the blonde approached him. "Am I safe," she asked losing her nerve.

"Yeah." Jesse stood there for a second, before closing the distance between the two of them and pressing his lips to hers. "Sorry," he apologized after pulling away. "But, I needed to know what it would be like."

He turned to leave, but Aubrey grabbed him. "Come back later."

"Okay."

…

"I don't want to see you," Chloe spat as she found Beca at her door.

"Please let me explain," the brunette pleaded.

"Why? It won't change anything."

"Please."

With a sigh Chloe allowed Beca to enter her room and shut the door behind her. Not losing any of her resolve, the redhead turned back to her ex-girlfriend. "Go ahead."

"Aubrey sold us out to the police."

"And that warrants death?"

"In this organization it does."

"Well, fuck your organization. I told I wanted you out."

"Well, congratulations then. You'll be getting your wish. Because Aubrey's actions are taking me out of the game. I'm either going to jail, or I'm going to die. So sorry if my reaction to that news was a little drastic."

"You act like you're the only one affected by all this. If the police do get involved Aubrey will go to jail for prostitution, too. God, Beca if you only just told her the truth. Hell, even told me the truth. But, you keep lying," the redhead sobbed. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Beca broke down with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want you to think the worst of me."

"It's a little late now isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be. I still love you, Chloe. I still want to be with you."

"I love you, too. I probably always will. But, I no longer trust you."

Beca sighed. "So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. But, I need time. Please give me that."

"Okay."

…

When Beca returned to her apartment, Jesse was already there waiting for her. He gave her a sad look, as she sat down next to him.

"What's eating you," she asked.

"Figures that just as I make headway with Aubrey, we get more bad news."

"What happened?"

"I kissed her. She wants me to see her tonight."

Beca sighed and shook her head. "Not with Aubrey. The bad news."

"Oh," Jesse replied, face dropping again. "The police are investigating Aubrey's tip. They're starting to snoop around here."

Beca sighed, dropping her own head. "They'll figure it out sooner or later."

"I know," the boy agreed. "It's not safe for us here anymore is it?"

"No. It's not."

"So?"

Beca took a deep breath. "We get our affairs in order. You take care of the cash, I'll handle the contraband. We leave tonight. I'll contact our pilot and tell him to leave at eleven sharp whether we're on the plane or not."

"Where are we going?"

"Columbia."


End file.
